Lady
Island of Sodor |affiliation= * The Magic Railroad * North Western Railway |gauge= |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-4-0T |wheels=4 |railway=The Magic Railroad |owner(s)=Burnett Stone}} Lady is a small, Victorian-styled tank engine who serves as the guardian of The Magic Railroad, using her magic to keep the worlds of Shining Time and Sodor alive. She is owned and protected by Burnett Stone, her driver. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Lady once came to the Island of Sodor a long time ago, when she was found by Diesel 10, an evil diesel engine who wanted to destroy her. Lady and Burnett Stone both ran away from Diesel 10, but during the chase, Burnett used up all her coal and made her go too fast, causing Diesel 10 to catch up and crash her. Lady was taken back to Muffle Mountain and stored inside Burnett's workshop, where he spent years desperately trying to restore her to working order, but he did not have the right coal to make her steam. Years later, Lady was still out of service, and without her, the Magic Railroad began to lose its magic. That all changed when Lily, Burnett's granddaughter, and Thomas brought a truck of coal from Sodor to Muffle Mountain, which proved to be the coal necessary to make her steam. Lady came back to life and returned to Sodor, where she was once again chased by Diesel 10. Lady, Burnett and Thomas successfully managed to escape Diesel 10, and she gave the Conductor Family the Gold Dust they needed. When the steam and diesel engines were facing a fallout, Lady and Rusty both appeared in a dream of Thomas'. She told him how to resolve the conflict between the two kinds of engines, by working together regardless of their differences. ''Stories From Sodor'' In Calling All Engines, Again!, had a dream in which Lady influenced him to get the diesels and steam engines to work together. Personality Lady is a very special engine who holds the secret to the Magic Railroad. When she moves along the rails, she spreads Gold Dust with her special powers. She has been known to help Thomas and his friends, when there is no one else to turn to. Basis Lady appears to be a freelance design, with no real known locomotive prototype. However, her design does bare some resemblance to the GWR 101 Class, and the 3½ gauge LBSC Tich 0-4-0 side tank locomotive, as well as the Liverpool Overhead Railway "Lively Polly". One of Lady's concept art images depicts her as a 2-2-2, resembling Gazelle, a Dodman & Co 0-4-2 Well Tank locomotive from the Shropshire & Montgomeryshire Railway. David Eves originally intended to be based on the GWR 3031 Class, however Britt Allcroft wanted Lady to be a small engine. Coincidentally, the Hornby Emily was manufactured using a repainted GWR 3031 Class. File:IMG3546.jpg|Lady's possible basis, the GWR 101 Class File:LadyBasisTich.jpg|Lady's possible basis, Tich File:LadyConceptArtBasisGazelle.jpg|Lady's concept art basis, Gazelle TheQueen3041.jpg|Lady's Prototype Class (The Queen Class) Livery Lady is painted red-purple with gold head lamps on her front footplate, tail lamp, gold buffers, smokebox, funnel top, dome, whistle, side rods, lining and her name on each side in gold. She is also painted a very dark purple on her cab roof, lower funnel section and her footplate. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Standard Gauge Category:Tank Engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Other Railways